bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS34: Zmiana planów
Viper zaczął powoli się cofać nie spuszczając przy tym oka z Raula. Ludzie Adamtosa nie spuszczali szyku i trzymali go w pośrodku siebie. Demon czasami rozglądał się panicznie szukając szansy. Przeciwnicy jednak nie wypuszczali go z szyku. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wystrzelił z dłoni błyskawicami. Raul niemal ominął je, lecz był zbyt wolny, aby pokonać piorun. Odleciał na małą odległość i zwinął się, na wskutek przepływu prądu przez jego ciało. Natomiast wojownicy Raula natychmiast użyli swoich broni magnetycznych. Były to metalowe urządzenia na przedramionach, których główne źródło mocy znajdowało się na plecach. Wojownicy atakowali z odległości tak jakby mieli przed sobą Vipera. Urządzenia emitowały falę energii zależną od siły uderzenia w kierunku ciosu. Cios uderzał cel, a następnie porażał. Demon obrywał z odległości ciągle będąc porażanym. Każdy cios sprawiał, że odlatywał w przeciwnym kierunku, lecz wojownik z drugiej strony kierował go w stronę kolejnych ciosów toteż Viper wydawał się odbijać od ścian pudełka. W tym czasie magowie rzucali na niego silne zaklęcia gwałtu ofensywne typu Ognisty Wybuch, Furia Błyskawic, Zaklęcie Śmierci czy Zabójcza Chmura. To pierwsze przyjmowało formę ognistej kulki, która po uderzeniu w cel powodowała wybuch na obszarze o średnicy 12 metrów, swoją drogą zaklęcie analogiczne do Ognistej Kuli, jednak ze znacznie większą mocą. Furia Błyskawic natomiast sprowadzała z nieba serię błyskawic uderzającą w cel. Z tego też powodu dach świątyni ucierpiał. Zaklęcie Śmierci natychmiastowo zabijało słabsze cele, a silniejszych pozbawiało sił witalnych. Zabójcza Chmura zaś pod doleceniu do celu, jako mała chmurka, rozpylała na obszar o średnicy 10 metrów zatruwając powietrze w tym obszarze i powoli dusząc osoby, które były pod działaniem owej chmury. Ponadto skóra ofiar zaczynała piec i wkrótce się roztapiała. Viper cicho syczał z bólu. Chciał bowiem sprawić wrażenie wytrzymalszego niż był. Nie był jednak w stanie niczego zrobić. Uderzenia były tak częste, iż odbijał się szybciej niż myślał o poruszeniu się. Toteż rzucenie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia było niemożliwe z powodu niemożności koncentracji. W końcu Raul przypatrujący się czarnemu dymowi, który był efektem całego zmasowanego ataku w końcu krzyknął "Dosyć!" i poczekał na opadnięcie dymu. Naprzeciw niego stał zgarbiony Viper. Oddychał szorstko, a jego skóra zżółkła i spopielała. Mimo wszystko stał. Trochę chwiejnie, ale stał. uśmiechnął się skrycie. Było to wiadome pomimo maski, ponieważ w trakcie uśmiechu powietrze z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem szybkiego wylatywania zasygnalizowało ten fakt. Przywódca małego oddziału podniósł ręce na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej. Wokół jego dłoni zaczęła się gromadzić jego energia. Wypowiadał kolejne słowa, aż w końcu zgromadzona energia była dostateczna i wojownik wyciągnął rękę do góry. Viperem coś zaczęła wstrząsać od środka jakby miał drgawki i jednocześnie zbierało mu się na wymioty. Nagle nastąpił potężny wybuch z jego wnętrza. Ogień wydostawał się przez wszystkie otwory jego ciała. Jego ubranie i plecak z zawartością spłonęły. Poparzony demon ledwo dyszał, jednak gdy opadł kurz po tym wybuchu on wciąż stał. Po chwili jednak z wycieńczenia padł na kolana. Raul podszedł do niego i łapiąc demona za szyję wyciągnął wysoko w górę. - Szkoda, że nas zaatakowałeś - powiedział spokojnie - Mimo to nasza oferta wciąż jest aktualna Dodawszy to rzucił demonem wprost na ścianę przeciwległą tej, w której są wrota. Viper po uderzeniu spadł z hukiem na ziemię. Posadzka popękała. Zaś wojownicy Szafirowego Cienia błyskawicznie podbiegli, aby wciąż trzymać demona w pośrodku siebie. - Armand mimo wszystko docenił twój wysiłek - ponownie przywódca wojowników zaczął się odzywać przyklękając przy leżącym i nieruszającym się demonie - Jeżeli po dobroci oddasz nam to co jest potrzebne do zbroi, wtedy odeślemy cię do twojego świata demonów Wygnaniem. Bezbolesny powrót do domu. Prawda, że to lepsza alternatywa niż zaakceptować nowe ciało i do końca świata żyć w słoiku zapomnianym przez wszystkich? - Wszystko bardzo fajnie pięknie - odparł Viper nie podnosząc się, lecz również nie kryjąc rozbawienia wyszczerzał się najbardziej jak mógł obnażając swoje kły, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego ludzka, lewa strona twarzy wciąż zdawała się mieć niedowład, to na dobrą sprawę wyszczerzył z bólem jedynie prawą stronę - Szkoda tylko, że postanowiłeś zniszczyć zbroję z ludzkich skór, bez której gawno zrobicie. - To nie szkodzi, Krew Srebrnego Smoka i Domeny Absolutne nam wystarczą. Resztą zdołamy się zająć, po prostu oddaj nam krew i moce, a zostaniesz odesłany, bez zbędnego, kolejnego cierpienia. - Czy możesz mi dać chwilkę na zastanowienie? - Dziwi mnie, że ktoś tak wolno analizujący swoją sytuację przeżył tak długo, ale jeśli tego chcesz to dostaniesz swój czas. Nie myśl jednak, że przestaniemy w ciebie celować. Masz 10 minut. To i tak 15 więcej niżbym dał komukolwiek innemu, więc zastanawiaj się. Gotfryd szedł przez miasto. Starał się unikać centrum ze względu na swój obszarpany wygląd. Mimo to ludzie i tak starali się trzymać od niego z daleka. Nawet kilkakrotnie nasłana została na niego policja, jednak dzięki mocy Bramy Klucza I zdołał on przekonać wszystkich policjantów, aby sprawdzili czy nie ma ich gdzie indziej. Radny szedł słuchając wskazówek Lunariona. W końcu doszedł do opuszczonej okolicy. Gdy doszedł zauważył ledwie żywych członków rady siedzących w jednym z rozpadających się budynków. - Przeżyliście - odezwał się Gotfryd ze szklanymi oczyma gdy tylko wszedł - Ano żyjemy - odparła z uśmiechem Aeopathila oparta o Kaydena - Lunarion w ostatniej chwili pojawił się w mojej głowie i pomógł mi się uwolnić z iluzji. Dzięki temu zdążyłam zabrać nas w bezpieczne miejsce. Później powoli uwalniałam resztę z iluzji. - Ta iluzja - zamyślił się najstarszy radny przysiadając się do reszty drużyny - Jak on was wszystkich tak łatwo w niej zamknął? - To nie była zwykła iluzja - odpowiedział poważnie Kayden z zasmuconą miną - Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem, nawet ze strony Obłoka Khanva. Na szczęście Lunarion doskonale znał jej naturę i pomógł nam. - Tylko teraz pojawia się mały problem - odezwał się Ramirez - Okazuje się, że nowy sprzymierzeniec Vipera, który jest Rexem, okazuje się być silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek sądziliśmy - Nie wierzę, że to jest on - rzekła cicho Aeopathila - Ja też nie - dodał Kayden wtulając ją w siebie - A mnie to wcale nie dziwi - w końcu zabrał głos Orlando - Czy to nie dziwne, że człowiek przepełniony mocą, o której większości z nas się nie śniło był takim kulawym bananem? Raczej musimy pogodzić się z faktem, że pogrywano z nami przez cały ten czas. - Skoro tak - odparł Nocturnus, bakugan Gotfryda, który momentalnie wyleciał z kieszeni jego wojownika - To z jakiego powodu miałby oddawać esencję Nighterusa? - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Orlando zastanawiając się - Może z nią nie był w stanie się przeobrazić do swojej prawdziwej formy? A może bez niej nie mógłby pokonać Apocalipsusa, czyli swojego najpotężniejszego rywala, który przecież był już o krok od zdobycia Oculus Mundi? Spod płaszcza Kaydena wyleciał również Kejrax i zmierzywszy wszystkich dookoła wzrokiem również dodał swoje "trzy grosze": - Jesteście członkami Rady Ośmiu, potężnych ludzi, którym powierzono ważną misję wspierania Nighterusa. Z pewnością swoje wiecie. Mogę was jednak zapewnić, że nikt z was nie wie o Rexie tyle co na przykład ja, Kayden czy Aeopathila. Dziewczyna na te słowa lekko się zarumieniła, a członkowie Rady Ośmiu porozumiewawczo lekko uśmiechnęli się w swoją stronę, jednak po chwili ponownie spoważniali. - My też wolelibyśmy się mylić - powiedział zazwyczaj zamknięty w sobie Zychfryd - Ale to jest chłodna kalkulacja, niezawierająca w sobie więzi przyjaźni czy starej, zardzewiałej miłości Aeopathila zaś zmierzyła nowego radnego gniewnym wzrokiem. - No Viper - odezwał się nagle Raul - Twój czas minął, namyśliłeś się? Demon jednak nie odpowiadał. Wściekły wojownik złapał go obydwoma rękoma za szyję i zaczął nim tarmosić. Jego gniew narastał i wgniótł go w ścianę. Następnie chciał kopnąć go z całych sił w twarz, ale Viper błyskawicznie odżył i podkosił Adamtosa. Nie czekając na reakcję wojowników Szafirowego Cienia wyjął z jednej z niewielu sakiewek, które się ostały, białą buteleczkę i wypił jej zawartość. Ludzie Szafirowego Cienia zaatakowali, ale ich cel momentalnie zniknął. Wściekły Raul zaczął krzyczeć na swoich magów. Oni aby uniknąć skarcenia użyli zaklęć Jasnowidzenia, aby wykryć demona. On natomiast miał już przygotowaną energię do użycia. Wojownicy błyskawicznie zaczęli atak, jednak Viper aktywował Falę uderzeniową, która odepchnęła wszystkich na kilka metrów. Po chwili Raul odbił się od ziemi i zaczął nacierać na wyczerpanego demona. W ułamku sekundy oberwał siedmioma metalowymi krążkami, które po zderzeniu z nim spowodowały małe wybuchy. Jednym z nich dostał w twarz i to za nią się złapał. Krzyknął z bólu i zaczął się cofać. Viper dołożył jeszcze Uderzeniem Wiatru, aby przycisnąć przywódcę do ściany. Ludzie Raula nie mieli szansy się podnieść. Gdy tylko próbowali spadł na nich ognisty deszcz i fala błyskawic. Kto tylko był w stanie zaczął się bronić. W tym czasie pojawił się Grok, który zasygnalizował swoim sojusznikom, iż jego portal jest gotowy do powrotu. Raul jednak szybko się ocknął i korzystając z Teleportacji Krótkodystansowej znalazł się przy Viperze i Groku. Z niezwykłą szybkością, dokładnością i siłą zaczął atakować obydwu. Seria ciosów została jednak sparowana przez Groka. Jednak atak na tego demona uśpił czujność Vipera, który oberwał potężnym kopnięciem w szyję. Na ten widok Grok przystąpił do ataku. Był jeszcze szybszy niż Raul, jednak człowiek zupełnie zignorował serię sierpowych ataków demona i skuliwszy się zaatakował łokciami jego kolana. Kiedy demon zaczął tracić równowagę uderzył go w pomiędzy nogi, a następnie otwartą dłonią i napierając całym ciałem pchnął demona w mostek. Na wykończenie go podciął. Grok jednak nie upadł. Coś sprawiło, że błyskawicznie wrócił do normalnej pozycji i zaczął niezwykle szybko uderzać ciosami sierpowymi. Raul, aby nie zostać szybko znokautowanym unikał ciosów cofając się. W tym momencie obok Vipera pojawiłem się ja. Ten, który wcześnie rzucił wybuchowymi krążkami i przytrzymał wojowników Raula. Widząc, że jego ludzie dochodzili do siebie użyłem Uderzenia Wiatru zza Adamtosa popychając go prosto na nacierające łapy demona, którego błyskawiczne i mocne ciosy sierpowe błyskawicznie znokautowały. Jeszcze raz uderzyłem kilkoma zaklęciami, które tym razem ludzie Szafirowego Cienia zablokowali bez problemu. Dało nam to jednak czas na ucieknięcie z Viperem i zamknięcie portalu. Nasza cała trójka znajdowała się już w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tymczasem ludzie Raula pomogli swojego przywódcy dojść do siebie. Adamtos wpadł w wielki gniew, jednak szybko się opanował zanim miał się rzucić na swoich podopiecznych. - Jak to możliwe, że zagrał na czas, a my nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy pojawili się tu ci dwaj? - warknął - Pojawili się tu momentalnie, musieli mieć wytworzoną pomiędzy sobą jakąś więź, która wychodziła poza standardowe techniki, dlatego nie wyczuwaliśmy jakichkolwiek drgań mocy - wyjaśnił jeden z magów - To mnie nie obchodzi, ich dwóch odbiło z rąk jedenastu ludzi tego leśnego dzbana, mistrz nie będzie zadowolony Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex